The present invention relates to a wheel suspension of a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Conventional suspension systems generally include attachment points to the vehicle body, bearings, at least one suspension arm, spring-and-shock absorber system, and a wheel carrier secured to the suspension arm. The suspension arm may be constructed as a transverse arm or semi-trailing arm. Semi-trailing arms typically find application in utility vehicles and are constructed as cast parts. These cast parts require cumbersome mechanical refinishing works to comply with the manufacturing tolerances of the predefined axle kinematics. In conventional semi-trailing arms, the toe of the axle or wheel is adjusted at the body attachment points. Wheel camber on the other hand cannot be readjusted. The camber specification is set during the design stage and depends on the wheel position, wheel rebound and wheel compression.
Manufacturing tolerances may lead however during initial installation of the wheel carrier to changes in the desired camber setting. Incorrect camber setting oftentimes causes tire wear on one side of the tire's tread and poor handling in the form of reduced cornering forces.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved wheel suspension which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is easy to produce while maintaining dimensional precision.